Price of Freedom
by FreeStyleVII
Summary: Si on leur avez dit qu'ils seraient les héros de la révolution pour la liberté, ils m'auraient cru ?  Première fic, c'est assez bof comme résumé, je sais. Bonne lecture


Premier chapitre, prologue plutôt, assez court j'avoue mais bon la suite le sera moins promis =)

Alors tout ça appartient à moi sauf Paris et autre enfin vous voyez. Ensuite Batman y m'appartient pas non lus et tout et tout.

Y a rien de spéciale à dire, à part que ce cher « Lucky » sera le narrateur de l'histoire.

Sur ceux bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Paris, XXIe siècle. À l'apparition de la Cie Unnamed qui entra dans le marché de l'or noir et fit fortune sans que personne ne découvre d'où venait tout ce pétrole. Et la compagnie commença peu à peu à prendre le pouvoir, se faisant passer comme indispensable aux yeux de la société. La population mondiale jouissait alors d'une vie plus confortable, sous la protection de cette organisation au pouvoir sans nom qui imposée ses règles, privant de liberté les gens, s'introduisant peu à peu dans tous les domaines comme l'économie ou la politique et prenant ainsi le pouvoir. Le dirigeant, vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années (même si à notre époque, il est en milieu de vie) accomplit alors la prouesse de dominer le monde. Non je ne vous prends pas pour des idiots, on n'est ni dans un vieux shonen ni dans un comics stéréotypé. Cet homme, sans pouvoirs magiques ni gadget à la Batman, avait réussi à avoir un monde qu'il dirigeait à la baguette pour la simple raison qu'il avait compris le principe de A à Z. Je vous explique pour ne laisser personne sur le carreau. Suite à de nombreux problèmes écologiques, datant du début du nouveau millénaire et d'une cinquantaine d'années avant en bonus, le pétrole se faisait rare et les quelques stocks restant se racheter au prix fort, très fort. Beaucoup vendraient père, mère, âme et tout ce qui allait avec pour se procurer un peu de cette or liquide. Et puis le mot or ne convient même pas, il y en bien plus sur notre cher planète que de cette matière dont nous, hommes, sommes devenus si dépendants. Et, imaginez-vous alors au beau milieu de cette catastrophe, voilà que notre vieil ami se ramène chargé de ce minerai précieux alors que le monde était à la limite de la guerre mondial pour s'arracher le dernier réservoir trouvé.<p>

Pour faire simple, ce vieux monsieur est venu charger de ce que tout le monde cherchait, de l'or en bidon et pas qu'un, des centaines de milliards et j'en oublie.

Enfin inutile de vous bassinez plus longtemps avec la situation pitoyable du monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons,aussi bien sur le plan écologique que financier et sur nous,les hommes,revenant au temps des cavernes,à se battre pour un bout de pain. Comme quoi la vie est un éternel recommencement !

Passons au vif du sujet voulez-vous ! Cette partie de la sombre histoire de l'humanité,une sorte de guerre mondiale provoquait par deux personnes., deux sœurs précisément mêmes si elles ne sont pas la causent direct du pouvoir du sois disant maître du monde. Julia et Len Cross,deux notions différentes du monde et de la vie mais surtout de la liberté. Si Julia et Len n'avaient pas été aussi opposés sur ce sujet je ne vous parlerai pas à l'heure qu'il est,je serais sûrement au fond d'une cellule ou sur un bûcher pour avoir donné mon avis sur un personnage aussi important que Julia Cross. Une gamine qui passa à l'âge adulte en quelques minutes,une pauvre fille victime de la science,ou alors la dégénérer qui voulait en finir avec la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus. Mais je me suis toujours demandé s'il s'agissait d'admiration au lieu de cette haine que,celle que l'on appelé,impératrice déchaînait dans ces actions.

Enfin je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails de cette affaire qui pour moi a été classée lorsque l'héroïne,le flambeau d'espoir de nombreuses personnes,est tombée. Et je vous en dis bien trop pour un prologue de cette fabuleuse aventure qui restera pour moi,un changement radical dans ma vie derrière ses barreaux électriques. J'avais horreur du courant qui passait dans ces barres de fers me séparant du reste du monde et pourtant lorsqu'elle maniait la foudre comme s'il s'agissait de son ami,mes craintes,mes doutes,mes peines et mes colères disparaissaient et j'ai toujours eu une certaine fierté à avoir combattu,au nom de la liberté,au côté de cette héroïne de légende.

Lucky

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça à plus, à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure, ou le début plutôt.<p>

Petit P.S vite fait, une OS sur cette fic sera publié très vite, mettant en relation deux personnages de l'histoire. C'est juste leur rencontres qui restent un peu flous fin bref faut allé voir.

See you


End file.
